Music in the Air (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the film, see Music in the Air (1934 film).'' Music in the Air is a stage musical. Cast *Al Shean - Dr. Walther Lessing *Katherine Carrington - Sieglinde Lessing *Walter Slezak - Karl Reder *Reinald Werrenrath - Cornelius *Nicholas Joy - Ernst Weber *Dorothy Johnson - Marthe *Natalie Hall - Frieda Hatzfeld *Tullio Carminati - Bruno Mahler *Ivy Scott - Frau Direktor Lilli Kirschner *Edward Hayes - Hans Plot In the simple mountain town of Edendorff in Bavaria, music teacher Dr. Walther Lessing has a beautiful daughter Sieglinde. She is in love with Karl Reder, the local schoolmaster. Karl and Sieglinde travel to the sophisticated city of Munich and try to get a song written by Walther and Karl published. Karl becomes enamored of glamorous operetta diva Frieda Hatzfeld while Sieglinde is smitten by Bruno Mahler, an operetta librettist with whom Frieda lives. Mahler wants Sieglinde to appear in his new work "Tingle-Tangle". Frieda moves out of Mahler's apartment and moves to an hotel where she can see Karl on a regular basis. Bruno takes Sieglinde to the Munich zoo where Sieglinde is warned by Cornelius, a bird-seller, that as she and Karl are country people, it is not wise to stay in the big city. Sieglinde spurns an unwanted pass from Bruno while Frieda finds Karl equally unresponsive. Frieda plans to leave for Berlin to star in a new film. Before she leaves, she warns Karl that Bruno will cast Sieglinde aside as soon as he has used her. It is up to Karl to tell the producer of the show that Frieda has left. Bruno insists, to Karl's chagrin, that Sieglinde can take over the leading role in the operetta. Resulting from machinations of her father, and a somewhat chaotic dress rehearsal it becomes evident that Sieglinde is far too inexperienced to take on a leading role. As a result Bruno's affections vanish. Walther and Sieglinde are told in no uncertain terms that the theatre is no place for amateurs and they should return to their home, and they do. Frieda meanwhile has returned to take up the leading role and is an overwhelming success. Karl returns to Edendorff and to Sieglinde, both having learned a valuable lesson. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Melodies of May" – Choral Society *"I've Told Ev'ry Little Star" – Karl Reder *"Prayer" – Karl Reder, Sieglinde Lessing and Ensemble *"There's a Hill Beyond a Hill" – Hans and Walking Club *"I'm Coming Home" – Bruno Mahler *"And Love Was Born" – Cornelius *"I'm Alone" – Frieda Hatzfeld *"I Am So Eager" – Bruno Mahler, Frieda Hatzfeld and Ensemble *"Finaletto" – Marthe, Ernst Weber and Dr. Walther Lessing ;Act II *"One More Dance" – Bruno Mahler *"Night Flies By" – Frieda Hatzfeld *"I've Told Every Little Star" (Reprise) – Sieglinde Lessing *"I'm Alone" (Reprise) – Frieda Hatzfeld *"When the Spring Is in the Air" – Sieglinde Lessing and Ensemble *"In Egern on the Tegern See" – Frau Direktor Kirschner *"The Song Is You" – Bruno Mahler *"I'm Alone" (Reprise) – Frieda Hatzfeld *"The Song Is You" (Reprise) – Frieda Hatzfeld and Bruno Mahler *"We Belong Together" – Karl Reder, Sieglinde Lessing, Cornelius and Company Category: Stage musicals